


Another year gone

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	Another year gone

Mirkwood was alive with elves rushing around hanging and decorating the halls for the Elven new year. 

Logs were being bought in for the fires, new bottles of wine were being delivered from the other elven kingdoms, it was a sight to see the comings and goings from the front gate.   
The guest rooms were cleaned and made up for many of the families coming to celebrate the new year, with their loved ones. 

Making his way to the Royal gardens Thranduil just wanted a moment of peace to himself, walking into the gardens Thranduil took a deep breath and felt some of the stress falling off his shoulders, taken in all the smell of the flowers Thranduil walked to the bench and sat down. 

“My Lord....” a voice called behind Thranduil making him roll his eyes. 

“What?” Thranduil hissed out at his peace being disturbed. 

“We just need your signature on this documents” the small voice spoke. 

Without turning Thranduil extended his hand as the elf stepped forward and placed the paperwork in his hand, bring it to his eyes he read it over quick and sighed at the bottom, hold it back out the elf took it “thank you, my Lord” they said as they retreated away from the moody king. 

....

Sitting at the head of the table Thranduil welcomed the guests to his kingdom as he kicked off the new year celebrations, starting with the annual dinner, roaming his eyes over the happy faces of the families being reunited, Thranduil turned his eyes to the empty chair to his side, a chair where his son Legolas should be, but he wasn’t there, lifting his glass Thranduil took a long drink trying to drown his sorrows. 

Drink after drink the guests opened their presents as it was tradition, and slowly started to return their rooms as the great hall was dropping in volume, leaning on his chair Thranduil waved goodnight to the last guests leaving the room, finishing his drink, he stood and collected the presents by his feet. 

Walking down the cold silent hallway Thranduil was carrying the new year presents in his hand, coming closer to the door Thranduil leaned them against the wall and opened the door, the room was dark and cold as he stepped in making his way to the bed placing the presents on the bed he sat at the side of them and looked up around the room. 

The room was full with many years worth of present all addressed to Legolas, feeling his heart sinking Thranduil let out a heavy sigh, standing up again Thranduil walked to the door and looked back with eyes filling with tears, another year had gone by, and he still didn't know if his son would return home.


End file.
